blythrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
The Museum
Blyth is notable for having a very short history as most records and artifacts during the Aggravation were lost and destroyed. However the survivors got back onto their feet quickly and rebuilt not only a nation-- but a thriving kingdom. The Aggravation The single event that shaped the world of Blyth. Though the event was tragic and nearly destroyed humanity as we now know it-- it did define it. Below are a few articles about the consequences and results of the Aggravation. * The Aggravation * Humanity * Blyth Prehistory The Era's of Blyth Blyth's history has been divided into eras by historians to best categorize years that were either defined by it's ruler, specific trends that were popular during the time frame or the significance of sciences, art, culture and new technologies (and what they concentrated on.) While exact cutoff dates for eras are continually argued among historians, below are some rough estimates of when eras start and began. * The Reconstruction Era: The year 0 until somewhere between the year 35 and 40. These years concentrated on setting up a new government and surveying the lands. King Oswin was the monarch during these years. * The Dark Years: Somewhere between 35 and 40 until roughly the year 50. This short era is sometimes merged with The Reconstruction Era however the populace was notably concerned and anxious about the new kingdom. * The Expansion: Also known as the Age of Discovery. Estimated to be from the year 50 until Queen Ella's death in 114. The age was known for formalizing the title of 'Kingdom' and expanding it's horizons. * The Era of Cuthbert: From 115 until the day King Edgar II was overthrown by his brother in 142. The Era is unique as it featured a national religion and the monarchy supported belief in said religion in a near radical fashion. King Edgar and his 2nd son King Edgar II ran the country during this time frame. * Political Reform and Enlightenment: From 143 to 152. The shortest era, but often times split from the Industrial Revolution as the Kingdom concentrated more on recovering from being a religious state. King William was the monarch during this short period. * The Industrial Revolution: From 153 until the turn of the century. Blyth began focusing more on making life easier though often times by sacrificing quality of work and life itself. This technological boom helped solidify what Blyth is today. The era was overseen by Queen Erza. * The Romantic Era: The era focused more on art, individuality and being conscious of industrialization. The era started in the 190's and is estimated to have ended in 240 or so. King Elliot and his son King Cassius were the monarchs of this era. * The Modern Era: Coined by historians but not yet accepted. The end of King Cassius' reign and the current reign of his daughter, Queen Harriet II, are noted as the monarchs leading this era. Nobility and Royalty While Oswin Wait was reluctant to become the monarch of the surviving members of humanity, he was overwhelmingly popular and deemed the face of survival Post-Aggravation. Most of the royal and noble persons are descendants from his line or close friends of his who helped rebuild what would become the Kingdom of Blyth. * The House of Wait: Noted as the original and purest line to see the throne. All houses are connected to this line somehow. It was started by King Oswin. * The House of Ward: As Queen Ella had no heir and her brother Alabaster died earlier of illness the country panicked without an heir. However August Wait had a son with a maid and through his bloodline became the king. That son, King Edgar, is credited as the first "Ward." * The House of Eucliffe: As Erza Ward adopted child used his previous surname and started his own house, that child being King Elliot. It is the current surname of the monarch today, Queen Harriet II. * The House of Tilmitt: While never properly a leading monarch besides a brief time on the throne when Queen Elizabeth stood in until the Wait line had an old enough heir, the Tilmitt line has always been close with the Wait line-- as King Oswin's only daughter married into the house. They have notably always had a strong presence in Trillic and Selnite. * The House of Doyle: The descendants of King Edgar's commoner mother who know thrive in Neutrine as proper and traditional nobles. * The House of Lockser: Elliot's daughter marriage caused the formation of this house, though the family keeps to themselves only having one member active in the current peerage.